


Lonely Eyes

by Confettibites



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Job, Cock Warming, Degradation, Kinktober, M/M, distracted sex, humping, on the phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confettibites/pseuds/Confettibites
Summary: Kinktober Day 27: Distracted SexEver since Steve has started his new jobs, Billy feels like his boyfriend barely pays attention to him anymore. Billy doesn’t mind the ambition part of it. It’s hot and he’s so goddamn proud of Steve for making on his own and not relying on his dad’s help. But at least six out of seven nights, Steve is hunching over the desk in their study, coming to bed late because ‘I need to finish this, Billy, stop distracting me!’.





	Lonely Eyes

Ever since Steve has started his new jobs, Billy feels like his boyfriend barely pays attention to him anymore. Billy doesn’t mind the ambition part of it. It’s hot and he’s so goddamn proud of Steve for making on his own and not relying on his dad’s help. But at least six out of seven nights, Steve is hunching over the desk in their study, coming to bed late because ‘I need to finish this, Billy, stop distracting me!’. 

Billy knows he doesn’t necessarily have a fairground for complaining. It’s not like they’re not talking anymore. They are. It’s also not a lack of sex. It’s just… before Steve started his new position, evenings were kind of sacred to them. Filled with cuddles on the couch, turning to slow fucking or not so slow fucking. Sometimes they’d end up in the bed, sometimes entangled on the couch or completely fallen off of it and laying on the ground. He misses that, misses their evenings.

Steve had already sent Billy away once this evening. It was seven maybe, they’d just finished dinner and Billy tried to cling onto Steve’s side to prevent him to walk into the study again. It’s fair to say that he had little success with that.

Billy spent a good two hours, mindlessly switching channels, watching some weirdly interesting animal documentaries when it starts to get colder in their apartment and he misses Steve even more.

He turns off the tv and walks over, opening the door so he can have a peek inside. Steve is exactly where Billy thought, he’d be. He’s wearing glasses and leaning over the table, making notes on a tightly written paper. He doesn’t even notice how Billy is standing there.

Billy decides to make himself a little harder to ignore, so he steps inside, approaching Steve.

“Hey,” the other boy mumbles when the door falls shut.

Billy doesn’t answer, he only leans in, so he can kiss Steve’s neck, breathing in his scent and trace his tongue over a spot he knows Steve is sensitive.

“Feeling needy today, aren’t we, baby?”, Steve asks, without looking up from his paper. 

Billy continues to kiss his way along Steve’s neck, barely nodding his head. 

“Billy,” Steve warns.

“Come on, please?”

This is the first time, Steve really looks over at him. “I need to finish this and I can’t have you distract me all night.”

Now that feels a bit harsh.

“I promise, I’ll be good after- Just twenty minutes. Ten even. Or…“ Steve huffs before Billy can finish. “It never works that way, does it? You want something? You’ll have to wait for it.”

It’s the playful tone that Steve has on and the kind of evil smirk that creeps up the corners of his mouth that forms Billy’s reaction. A bratty whine leaves his throat. Steve looks at him, hesitates for a second and then a bigger smile creeps up his lips. “On your knees.”

Billy drops down in a second, eyes focused only on Steve.

“Looks like you’re bored, huh? Need something to keep you busy, so you don’t try and hump me like an unfixed dog? Come on, move under the table, I’ll give you something.”

Billy feels a blush flood his face and he ducks his head. It’s been a while since Steve talked to him like this and they’d played that particular game but it’s still working for him. The humiliation of it sends so many sparks through his body. He does exactly what Steve told him, getting down on all fours and then crawling under the table.

Steve turns in his chair again, positions himself so he can continue working. Billy is caged between the wall right behind his back, the table over his head and Steve’s body and the chair now blocking his way out of there. For a moment, Billy thinks, Steve just wants him to stay in the small space under the table but then he continues to talk. “Open my pants, Billy.”

Billy feels his body heat up as he positions himself right between Steve’s spread legs and gets his hands on the fly. He opens it with expertise.

“Take my dick out,” Steve then tells him. 

Billy can hear Steve’s pen scrape over the paper and can’t help but feel a bit desperate over the lack of attention. Steve seems completely distracted by his work and doesn’t even wince when Billy gets his hand on him and takes him out of his pants. It’s not surprising that Steve’s dick isn't even half-hard when Billy is already aching and most likely getting his pants wet.

“Want you to keep me nice and warm, yeah?”, Steve says. “Can use your mouth. But no funny business. Just wanna keep you busy, baby. I know you love a cock in your mouth, don’t you?”

This is not what Billy has expected. It takes him a moment to figure out what Steve wants him to do. He can hear the pen stop and notices Steve tensing. Since Billy doesn’t want Steve to have to ask twice, he leans in and takes all of Steve into his mouth, resting the familiar weight on his tongue. 

It’s ridiculous how much more content Billy already feels from this. It’s almost grounding and he has to hold back from letting out a pleased sigh. 

Above him, Steve continues to work on his paper.

Keeping Steve’s dick in his mouth like this gets harder and harder for Billy with every minute passing. It’s hard to keep himself from sucking and swallowing when there is already so much saliva collecting in his mouth. At some point, he has to, carefully swallowing down all the spit.

He can feel Steve’s dick twitching with interest.

“Stop it,” Steve warns. 

Billy wants to ask what he’s supposed to do instead but he doesn’t dare to pull off Steve’s cock without being told before. The thing is, now that Steve got stirred a bit, Billy can feel him growing in his mouth ever so slightly and it’s nothing but exciting. It also makes him salivate even more until the urge to swallow is even bigger than it was before. It gets to a point, where Billy has to open his mouth until he can feel the mixture drip down his chin and landing on his shirt. It’s filthy and messy and all Billy wants to do is reach down and touch his dick. He doesn’t dare to do so, but he’s achingly hard. So instead, he tries and moves his hips a bit, get the slightest amount of friction out of there. 

“Stop squirming,”

A low whimper comes over Billy’s throat.

“Billy,” Steve warned. “I’m not warning you again. I need to finish this tonight.”

So, Billy freezes, feels even more spit run down his face while Steve, unbothered by the fact that his dick is in Billy’s mouth right now, continues to work.

It’s maybe a couple of minutes when Billy can hear a phone buzz on the table over his head.

Steve is quick to pick it up.

“Yeah?”, he answers.

There’s a moment of silence to which Steve replies. “No, of course, I’m not busy.”

Billy can’t help but whine around Steve’s dick.

Steve pushes back with his office chair almost immediately, slipping out of Billy’s mouth and getting a few feet of distance between them.

Billy doesn’t even wipe off his chin, too transfixed by the fact that Steve starts to stroke himself now. He's fisting over his shiny cock, that starts to grow to full hardness. His eyebrows are furrowed as he gives shallow answers on the phone but doesn’t sound affected by what he’s doing. 

Billy can’t help to crawl forward. He looks as Steve pleadingly and even though, Steve keeps his gaze anywhere but at Billy, he removes his hand and spreads his legs a little wider. That’s enough of an invitation for Billy to rub his cheek over Steve’s clothed thigh before taking his dick back into his mouth and start sucking now. 

It should be embarrassing how hard Billy tries. He gives Steve everything he’s got, going hard and fast and exactly how Steve usually loves to get sucked but Steve doesn’t even touch him. There’s no hand in Billy’s hair, no fingers soothing over his aching jaw. All Steve does is talk on the phone and his darkened voice is barely any indication of what is happening. Steve even manages to come without making any sound. He shoots down Billy’s throat, making him gag for a second before he’s swallowing around Steve one last time.

“Just… gimme a sec,” Steve says to his phone.

When Billy dares to look up at Steve, there’s still remains of cum in his mouth. Steve finally looking at him is still everything. Billy can see how Steve is holding pushing the mute button on his phone and holding it down while looking back at Billy.

“You wanna get off?”

Billy nods, can't help it.

“Do it. But want you to stay down there.”

Billy reaches for his fly, wanting to unbuckle.

“No undressing,” Steve says. “And no hands.”

“But-“ 

“Shh, now. Can’t you see I’m on the phone?”, Steve scolds him. And then he’s pressing the button again and he’s not looking at Billy anymore. “Here I am. Yeah, no, not a bad time. We can discuss it right now if you wanna.”

Billy is still sitting at Steve’s feet, kind of feeling lost. He has no idea if this is a cruel joke because how is he supposed to come when he can’t use his hands.

Steve is in the middle of explaining some boring work thing, when he nudges one leg forward, pushing it between Billy’s legs until he has to swallow a moan.

Oh. Another day, Billy would say fuck it and leave the room and Steve to his bullshit. But now that he’s spent so long with Steve’s dick in his mouth without any sort of release, he needs something. 

He gets up on his knees and moves forward until he’s got a good angle to start humping Steve’s leg.

It’s awkward and degrading and it takes a while for him to find a rhythm that even allows him to start building up the pleasure. Billy remembers humping a pillow when he was a lot younger and he didn’t quite know what he was doing yet. It felt nice, felt softer and more pliant. This is rough and mean and somehow it pushes all the right buttons for Billy. He clings onto the fabric of Steve’s jeans and chokes out a quiet moan before he’s biting his tongue and reminding himself to be quiet. Steve is still talking but he doesn’t move away or tell Billy off so this must be what Steve had in mind.

Billy gets close, really fast. But then, he has been, for a while.

When Steve reaches down, not looking at him, he pushes his fingers against Billy’s lips until he’s opening his mouth. And then, Steve has three of Steve’s fingers deep inside his mouth, pushing down on his throat until he is gagging. Billy can’t help but come, hips still twitching against Steve’s leg, a wet patch forming on his pants.

“Gotta go,” Steve then says into the phone, voice huskier than before. 

The next moment, his phone lands on the desk and Steve slides off the chair, pushing Billy onto his back and straddling him, leaning close for a kiss. Billy hasn't managed to catch his breath before Steve kisses it out of him. “You’re so hot, Billy, holy shit,” he says, planting a few more kisses all over Billy’s face.

The sudden attention kind of makes Billy feel a little dizzy.

“Thought you needed to finish your work thing…”

“It’s not like I can focus on anything when you’re in the room. Fuck, Billy.”

“And your phone call?”

Steve chuckles. “I wanted to rile you up, baby. I’ll have to call him again tomorrow, literally forgot what that was even about.”

“Or,” Billy says, hugging his arms around Steve to hold him in place. “The day after tomorrow. Or next week.”

Steve smiles at him, then steals another kissed. “Kinda been a bad boyfriend lately huh? Sorry, baby. I’ll make it up to you.” 

“I missed you.” 

“Missed you, too. Loved it, when you came in here to distract me, just… I can’t fuck up this job.”

“They’d be stupid to let you go.”

“You know, I love you so much.”

“Love you.” Billy hooks his ankle around Steve’s leg and somehow manages to flip him over. Then he leans down and lets his lips hover over Steve’s for a moment until he can hear Steve’s breath fasten. Billy kisses him, licks over his bottom lip like a tease. “How about you finish what you need to finish and then you join me on the couch? I got some cleaning up to do, anyway.”

“Give me twenty minutes,” Steve nods.

“Deal. But your loss if I’m asleep by then.” 

“Oh, I’ll wake you up, don’t worry,” Steve grins and then he’s pulling Billy down into a kiss that’s a little more heated. 

Safe to say, Steve doesn’t need another twenty minutes and Billy couldn’t be happier to have Steve by his side again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Thank you for all the Comments/Kudos/Bookmarks on my Kinktober fics so far!! <3
> 
> Feel free to message me on Tumblr @Confettibites.
> 
> Title taken from a Front Bottoms song.


End file.
